


and you love the taste

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This might be where Jinyoung likes Jaebum the best: naked on the bed in between his spread legs, his eyes slightly glassy and his lips parted, ready and willing and eager. Sure, the stage is up there as one of his favourites as well, whether it’s just the two of them or they’re performing with the rest of the group, but this is different, secret, all for him. Nobody else gets this.





	and you love the taste

**Author's Note:**

> i have maybe too many fic ideas and yet? the ones i write? lots of the pwp ones..... and this is probably as close to the definition of pwp as they come. whatever!!!

This might be where Jinyoung likes Jaebum the best: naked on the bed in between his spread legs, his eyes slightly glassy and his lips parted, ready and willing and eager. Sure, the stage is up there as one of his favourites as well, whether it’s just the two of them or they’re performing with the rest of the group, but this is different, secret, all for him. Nobody else gets this.

Nobody else gets this perfect view, this level of trust, to come at his touch, to take him apart for themselves. Jinyoung’s the only one. He strokes a thumb across Jaebum’s cheek and just _looks,_ letting himself savour every single detail. Jaebum’s eyes, his mouth, the flush of his skin. Everything.

“Let me suck you off,” Jaebum says, his voice quiet but sure, and really, the only correct thing to do when there’s a mouth like that in front of you and it’s asking you that is to agree.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung spreads his legs just a little more, inviting Jaebum closer. “Go on.”

Jaebum smiles, showing his teeth, his eyes glimmering. Just the sight of him like this is enough to have Jinyoung wanting him even more: he swears he can literally feel his blood running hotter in his veins.

“You’re so hard.” Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung’s dick and leans in some more. His mouth is so close to the tip, close enough that his breath makes Jinyoung shiver, close enough that his lips brush against the head of Jinyoung’s cock. “Want you so bad, Jinyoung-ah.”

“You heard what I said,” Jinyoung tells him, casual, one hand sweeping Jaebum’s hair out of his eyes. “Go on, hyung.”

Without another word, with nothing more than another smirk, Jaebum does as he’s told. First, it’s just his tongue – lapping at the precome that’s started to leak – but then he actually wraps his mouth around Jinyoung, the heat and suction perfect. Jinyoung moans and grabs a handful of Jaebum’s hair. Fuck.

Jaebum takes more, takes Jinyoung deeper. He’s looking up now, focusing on Jinyoung’s face, but there’s no question in his eyes. He knows how good his mouth is, knows exactly what to do with his lips and tongue to have Jinyoung louder and harder and more – more _everything._ More everything except more coherent, it feels like when Jinyoung’s words get swallowed in another groan, still clutching at Jaebum’s hair. He means to say how good it feels, how he’d fuck Jaebum’s face every day if they didn’t have to worry about it damaging his vocal performance, but it comes out as more pure noise than anything, edges of words that don’t end or begin properly. Jinyoung figures that just that alone is probably praise enough.

Now, Jaebum isn’t looking anymore. He’s concentrating instead, his eyes lidded, almost shut. He bobs his head, sucks Jinyoung harder, eventually closing his eyes when he moans around Jinyoung. It’s like he wants to savour the taste, the way Jinyoung feels in his mouth, how full it makes him feel. Like he wants to hear every sound – every groan and sigh and mere breath – that Jinyoung makes because of him.

He pulls off eventually, when Jinyoung swears that he won’t be able to take it for much longer without coming right down Jaebum’s throat. He tells Jaebum so, his hand loose in Jaebum’s hair now, fingers just sifting through. Jaebum looks pleased with himself at that, spit and precome shiny on his lips. Jinyoung can’t help but want his mouth again, but – differently, this time. He shifts so he’s more or less on his back and lifts his legs up, getting a hand on his ass to pull his cheeks apart a little, a silent signal.

“Well?” he says simply, and fuck, there’s that grin from Jaebum again, that same glint in his eyes.

Jaebum leans back in, further down this time. He licks at Jinyoung’s balls, the skin so sensitive that Jinyoung shudders, and from there moves down to his hole, not wasting any time. He doesn’t tease, just goes at it like this is all he wants, like it’s what’s keeping him alive. His tongue’s working a little sloppily, but it’s because he’s so eager, so desperate to show Jinyoung how good he can be. Jinyoung knows it. It doesn’t even matter, anyway: just the fact that Jaebum wants to please him is enough.

Jinyoung hooks his legs over Jaebum’s shoulders, pressing his heels into Jaebum’s back, keeping him there. Not that Jaebum would dare to move. He likes this too much, wants this too much. He just keeps licking away, the movement of his tongue still messy until he traces Jinyoung’s hole with the tip and then pushes inside the best he can, practically fucking Jinyoung with it. Jinyoung spreads his ass apart some more, even as his hand shakes. His nails dig in as he tries to keep a steady grip, the slight edge of pain so different to the wet heat of Jaebum’s tongue.

This time, when Jaebum pulls away, he’s panting, his tongue still peeking out of his mouth, soft and pink and wet. It’s an invitation, really – an open one.

“I should come on your face,” Jinyoung says, slow and thoughtful, brushing his knuckles over Jaebum’s jaw, the touch light. “Mark you up for me. Make sure you know whose you are.”

“Yours, Jinyoung-ah. Always.”

“And I’m yours, too.” Jinyoung smiles, cups Jaebum’s head in both hands for a moment – holds him like he’s some kind of precious object, something far less durable than skin and bone and blood and a heart that beat-beat-beats away for Jinyoung. “You gonna make me come, then?”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, and Jaebum just smirks up at him before moving back in. It shouldn’t even be possible, but Jaebum’s somehow even more enthusiastic than before, losing himself to it completely. That alone is enough for Jinyoung to decide to help him along: Jinyoung takes his cock in one hand, aiming it over Jaebum’s face as he starts to jerk himself off. Every single touch of Jaebum’s tongue seems to go straight to Jinyoung’s dick, getting him there faster, enhancing the sensation beyond belief. Jinyoung’s so impossibly hard, so sensitive, that even the most subtle of movements of his hand on his cock have him closer, have his mind blurring.

Jaebum draws his tongue back, but that doesn’t matter: he’s already done enough. Jinyoung shudders, toes curling as he’s finally tipped over the edge, digging his feet into Jaebum’s back even harder. For a moment, Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut – all he sees and hears is white light and white noise as he moans out Jaebum’s name – but he opens them again, not wanting to miss anything. Not wanting to miss it as his come spills onto Jaebum’s face, as Jaebum’s eyes flutter shut and he licks his lips.

Fuck. Jinyoung lets go of his cock when he’s done. His breathing sounds wrecked, but he knows he doesn’t look it compared to Jaebum, even though he’s the one who just came. He unhooks his legs from around Jaebum, and it’s the only movement – Jaebum doesn’t even open his eyes. Jinyoung takes a moment just to look at him: messy and perfect and all Jinyoung’s.

Slowly, Jaebum’s eyes open. His lashes are so long and dark, so beautiful, and Jinyoung can’t help but gasp softly at the sight. Jaebum blinks up at him, tongue dragging over his lips again as he does, and Jinyoung has to reach out and touch – has to smear some of the come on Jaebum’s face onto a finger and bring it to Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum’s lips part easily, taking Jinyoung in. He licks and sucks and cleans the come away; Jinyoung’s finger is so, _so_ wet when he pulls it free.

“Here,” Jinyoung says, holding out his arms, encouraging Jaebum to kneel up and move in closer. He bets Jaebum’s so hard now, so turned on, his cock flushed and leaking and untouched between his legs. Jinyoung wants to see, wants to do something about it – wants to give Jaebum exactly what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can always find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, but also now on twitter @gotsevenses, where my account is very new and very empty. ~~if you shoot me a message over there or we've interacted before, i'm more likely to follow back.... please i just want to interact [eyes emoji]~~


End file.
